the army of the leaf
by heavyneos
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped by unknown Root scientist and experimented on. During his escape an accident turned him into the perfect warrior. i own nothing narutoXhinata
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was lead through a long corridor on the gurney he was strapped to he could see the strobe lighting flash above him. Around were the animal masked men known as ANBU. Unlike any he had seen before they wore red masks with a strange kanji on they're fore heads that looked like ROOT. He didn't know what was going on he just came from the academy and was going to show grandpa his score on the kunai and shuriken. When he was hit on the neck and woke up on the gurney surrounded by these men. He had gone through several doors when they took a sharp left and stopped after they entered a room. It was dark and he was scared almost petrified.

"Ah a new test subject," said a cold smooth voice that had a sharp lisp on the s and t making sounds like a snake. A spotlight was throne onto the boy so he couldn't see anything. "Hum" said the snake man as Naruto herd paper flips like you would at a hospital. Like a doctor examining charts a thousand thoughts of dread and fear came through Naruto's mind like a military precession. "Don't fear my boy," said the voice "it will only hurt for a while" he laughed manically before injecting him with a purple concoction. Naruto passed out. He awoke later he dint know how long he was unconscious but he knew the snake man was gone and he was no longer strapped to the gurney he looked around at the gruesome sight that was the lab. There were jars with bits and peaces of body's hands eyes feet lungs liver. Every peace you can imagine in several were dead babies that were mutated. He dared not look around any more and ran for the door he exploded free from the lab and ran in any direction to get free. All around he could hear sounds of battle when an explosion propelled him into another lab he hit something and landed inside a look some water like substance but it was thicker than water he tried to swim out but it was like moving through syrup. Sticky and cling to him stopping him from moving he could still breath some how he was held suspended. Something forced his mouth open and the substance forced its way inside him when his mouth was open so did the floodgates that held the substance poured in through his nose mouth tear ducts ears any where it could. The pain was so immense that Naruto passed out.

Naruto awoke in the hospital alone he threw the blankets off himself and was about to run thinking that the snake man had him again when as soon as he put one foot on the ground he fell through the floor. Luckily he missed the patents and when through every floor and hit the bottom of the main reception. In the reception was the Hokage coming to visit Naruto. Who was on top of the rubble sat Naruto dazed slightly and unhurt.

"Naruto are you ok" he asked as Naruto shook the cobwebs out of his mind

"yeah that dint hurt at all" he said not only shocking the Hokage but himself as well.

"well let's get you cheque out by the doctor to make sure" he said helping the boy along the corridor as people from above and below looked through the whole astonished.

The doctor looked through Naruto's chart and was astonished then looked at the boy his skin had taken a metallic gleam. Even his hair looked like blond metal cables. When he tried to get a blood sample the needle bent every time. Getting a vain in the first place took an hour with a hammer to get the vain up. They used chakra-enhanced needles to penetrate the skin. The blood was molten metal that looked like magma and almost melted the needle. They then did an in-depth and comprehensive battery of tests. But to discover that Naruto had an artificial bloodline they needed a genetic sample but being six they had to wait before the sample could be taken. The sample they needed was ejaculate they needed this to be sure it was a bloodline that could be passed on. because of the damage done to the lab they couldn't recreate the bloodline also because he was unconscious for the preparation they had no idea what chemicals they pumped the boy with.

After the attack on the base Danzo was executed his ROOT army placed solely in the hands of the Head of ANBU black opps Ibiki.

Naruto had to learn several chakra control techniques so he could walk with out destroying the pavement and roads.

(six years after the incident)

Naruto has changed a lot he is now six foot exactly and still growing. His long metallic blond hair went down to his shoulders and was tied in a piny tail. He had an athletic build and a strong presence. He still enjoyed the odd prank and loved putting the Uchiha boy in his place in taijutsu. He was the best in the class at hand-to-hand combat with Sasuke a distant a far distant second. He wore jungle camo trousers boots that reached just under his knee a tight black t-shirt that was like a second skin he had black kneepads and elbow pads to lessen the damage he dished out during spars. He had his goggles on his fore head and wrapped around his waist was an orange military style formal tunic. The kind worn by the queens foot guards. Naruto's teeth were a chrome silver and glistened when he smiled. His skin still had the metallic shine the whites of his eyes were also as chromed as his teeth.

He was nervous witch only happened when it was time for the Gennin exams. Because of the bloodline Naruto's chakra control for jutsu was shot he often over powered the jutsu. Bushin would forever be beyond him his Chakra was too great.

He failed the written test thanks to his flawed education.

He passed the taijutsu test thanks to his metal body.

He failed the genjutsu test

He passed the accuracy test

It all now hinged on the ninjutsu. He performed the substitution and the transformation well and now he had the dreaded Bushin. He made the hand seals and poof the most anorexic pail looking creature you ever saw proofed into existence for about ten seconds before proofing away.

"Naruto you failed I'm sorry but that is what happens when you only read those old history books from the time before the sage. You need to practice more maybe next year" said Iruka

"come on Iruka he did every thing else well enough why not just let him pass" said the sly Mitzuki

"no Mitzuki these jutsu are required for passing if he cant do even one he will haft to repeat the year until he dose" said Iruka sternly

Naruto nodded and left dejected at filing again he sat in the shade of the tree next to the old swing he used to enjoy sitting in but thanks to his body he no longer could. But he still enjoyed the security it gave him. He ignored the sly comments made by people. They stopped trying to beat him once they found they couldn't physically. Their fists would brake and there weapons would ether shatter bend or brake on his body. Not even senbon needles could penetrate his skin unless they were point blank and had enough chakra for a small summons. He looked through the braches and leaves to the sky and saw a golden bird fly away. He smiled slightly despite every thing he still loved his village after all it was his home and he loved his home. Mitzuki grabbed his attention by coffin slightly

"hello sensei" said Naruto

"hay Naruto don't take this setback to badly after all Iruka is a stickler for the rules" he smiled that creepy smile "anyway you will ace the make up test any way" he said Naruto looked at him like he grew a second head.

"what make up test sensei" he asked

"the one Iruka was supposed to tell you about but I'm guessing he didn't hum he must have forgotten" smiled the sly man "so I'll just haft to tell you my self" he said not knowing that in the shadows a Hyuuga was watching.

"you haft to sneak in to the Hokage tower and steel the forbidden scroll and learn one then meet me at a point in the forest and hand it over where I will hand it back to the Hokage" he said "the test shows ingenuity forward thinking evasion the ability to adapt under fire and stealth" he smiled at Naruto who nodded.

(later that day in the Hyuuga compound)

Hinata was going to her fathers study earlier he ordered her to come to discuss a few things. As she entered she saw one of the branch house bow. She hated that and she hated that no mater what her father couldn't do anything about it.

"it is good to see that you have graduated Hinata-chan" he said she smiled only hear would he show his softer side "what team do you think you will be on my princess"

"I…I…h…hope…t…t…to…be…on Naruto-kun's…team" she said

"I thought he failed" he said he watched her eyes harden

"he is doing a make up test being given by Mitzuki sensei" she said "I believe he will pass" she said

"what make up test I know of no such test" he said his suspicion aroused "what was this test"

"Naruto-kun was to sneak in to the Hokage tower and steel the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu" she said Hiashi rose to his feet and ran to the Hokage tower with Hinata.

The alert was already out by the time he arrived and explained to the Hokage what was going on.

(forest zone training area 25)

Naruto was sitting with the scroll resting on his thighs he fond the jutsu he wanted the shadow clones. He had just finished the jutsu where he didn't need had signs when Iruka arrived.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing do you know what kind of shit your in and how far your in it" shouted Iruka "every ninja from ANBU to Gennin are looking for you"

"why Mitzuki gave me the make up test and I think I have passed" he said

"what the hell are you talking about there is no make up test" said Iruka looking at Naruto in the eye.

"but that means that" Naruto said

"yes you were tricked" said a familiar voice the two turned and saw there the evil smile of Mitzuki.

"you tricked me you bastard now I will kill you" shouted Naruto

"you kill me please you are the dead last and no threat to me" he chuckled

Naruto in a blind rage made the cross singe and a gigantic cloud of smoke appeared across the whole village and on the forest around the leaf village was an army of Naruto's.

He looked the traitor in the face

"no face your death at the hands of the army of the leaf" he said as they began to advance

"wait" he shouted in desperation "don't you want to know why you're hated in the village" said the demented man

"I already know about the demon fool it was explained to me by the third and the toad sage" he said "they also told me that the seal is slowly killing the beast turning its evil Yoki into my Chakra" he said "now shut up and die" for a good ten minuets throughout the forest the screams of the demented teacher Mitzuki were heard as he was beaten to almost death by five hundred thousand clones.

When they finally stopped the man was a broken peace of meat that just continued to exist not dead but not alive straddling the line between life and death.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka looked at Naruto with pride he walked up to Naruto and with a heavy clang he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto close your eyes fore a second"

"Why Iruka sensei" he asked looking up slightly at the taller man

"Just humour me," he said he closed his eyes and felt something remove his goggles and replace them with something else. He opened his eyes and felt his fore head their he felt the metal plate the leaf emblem. He smiled widely showing off his chromed teeth.

A few seconds later a battalion of ANBU arrived with the Hokage. They explained that it was Mitzuki that tricked Naruto then they returned the scroll and made there way to the tower.

Naruto only making a fast jogging pace because of his bloodline. Any faster and he would louse his chakra concentration and the padding would disappear `and damage the streets again

When they arrived they immediately when to the Hokage office.

"First I want to congratulate you on graduating Naruto" he said smiling at him "but I'm afraid that the team assignments were already made and you weren't on them"

"So I'm going back to the academy," he said dejectedly

"Now why would you think that my boy" he said consoling him "you are a gennin now and I'd say that defeating a chunin would be more that enough to prove that" said the old man "you will have a team but until such time that you are needed you will be a team of one on the reserve list you may still do D-rank missions and if any team need back up or reinforcements I will call you" he smiled

"Ok I think that's alright if you believe me to be ready" said Naruto

"I do and so dose Iruka" he smiled then turned to Iruka who nodded "now its late and I believe its time fore bed and don't worry about going to the team assignments you can begin missions tomorrow.

(One month later)

He looked down on the information in front of him

"Naruto Uzumaki

Borne: xxxxxx

Age: 14

Height: six feet

Weight: twenty metric tonnes

Abilities: Naruto's body is made from organic steel that grows as he dose this makes him almost completely indestructible and gives him immense strength. But due to the power of his bloodline he can only fight at full power for 25 minuets any longer and he begins to over heat even the kyuubi cannot change this weakness. His blood is a molten metal that will overhear his body making him glow a molten yellow and smoke. If he continues after this time limit he will pass out thanks to heat exhaustion. Any one who has a magnetic bloodline can use it to control him like a puppet. If he gets angry his body will overheat faster giving him around 15 minuets. His speed is almost none existent thanks to his bloodline he can only travel at a fast civilian jogging pace. His immense chakra reserves are another crutch for him he has more power than any I've ever seen the only way to describe it would be to combine all the ninja in the village that have ever bin borne all rolled into one. Because of this D, C, and most B rank jutsu are fore ever beyond him. His Chakra control would be compared to a mid chunin on reserves as large as the five-tailed dog. He isn't very intelligent when it comes to book smarts, but strategically he can come up with a working plan in moments. If Uzumaki wants to move at full speed he will haft to sacrifice stealth for speeds that would be standard for a chunin

Chakra: tailed beast level of five tail

Control: mid Chunin

Jutsu list: transformation, substitution, and shadow clone jutsu

On another note it seems his shadow clones are more durable than anything I've seen created they can take several hits and only when you hit a mortal wound will they dispel. Also please note that they can only fight for ten minuets before they over heat.

Ninja type: extreme heavy assault

Overall time limit for fighting 25 minuets alone 15 with Kyuubi 10 with full army of clones. It is unknown whether Uzumaki's time limit will increase as he grows older more tests advised. The time limit only works when clones are fighting if they are just patrolling they can last up to a week. If you are going for pure intimidation then the clones Uzumaki can create would be perfect.

The old Hokage sighed "_Naruto"_ he thought _"it seems that even with this new bloodline you may still have an up hill struggle for your dream"_

He looked up at the painting of the forth "_I will try to make his dream come true Minto you have my word"_

(One-month time skip)

Naruto had completed another set of D-rank's he passed the rooky 12 as they were now being called they were slightly pissed that some one had taken most of the D-rank's and it took longer for them to be able to take a C-rank.

He distinctly heard them say C-rank, Wave, and Guard. He thought nothing of and continued on his d-rank. It was a week before they heard news and Naruto along with Anko were ordered to report to the Hokage. As he entered the Hokage's office he saw a stone faced Hokage and several other Jonin with him all looked just as serious. The swords man Genma Chōza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and finally Ibiki Morino

Naruto looked at the Hokage and saluted

"Naruto Uzumaki the army of Konaha reporting sir" he said standing at perfect attention.

The Hokage and the Jonin looked at him before Chōza said

"Why do you call your self the army of Konaha?" he asked

"Sir it is because I can create more clones that last longer and can take more hits that any other in the world sir" Naruto said

"How many can he make" asked Anko looking at the Hokage

"Enough to conquer half of earth country" he said with a stony face. "Now enough about Naruto we have a grave matter" said the Hokage

"It seems that the C-rank we sent the rookies on has become an A bordering on S-rank" he said gravely. "You are to reinforce them I'm putting Shikaku Nara in charge of the mission Naruto you are in charge of the genin's" he said

"Sir am I going in stealth or speed," asked Naruto

"Speed Naruto" he said Naruto nodded

Naruto nodded to the Hokage who nodded in return. Naruto then removed the chakra from his feet dropping himself through the floor strait to the ground floor. When he landed he speeded away going striate to his home he grabbed his battle hammer and changed to his battle armor witch consisted of black combat trousers with black combat boots the went to just below his knee. His upper body had a chest plate with the village emblem and shoulder guards connected via leather strap on his arm he had arm guards made of leather and thin metal. The armor was more for show than anything and it showed off Naruto's physic, witch was now well-defined and hard muscle. He grabbed several scrolls and strapped them to a special belt that wrapped around his left thigh. On his right thigh was his kunai and shuriken. He jumped out the window and landed heavily on the ground. He then marched off to the gate to await his team.

Naruto waited all of ten seconds for them to arrive. They looked to young Naruto then to the cracked and damaged road behind him before speeding away to wave. The jonin taking the trees Naruto having to run on the road his heavy foot falls like the foreboding drums of war. That proceeded him for miles around bandits and mercenaries felt a shiver of dread run through their blood hearing the booming sound of Drums.

(Wave one day later)

The genin of squads 7,8,9 and 10 were training when they herd a booming sound. Kakashi recognizing the heavy metallic hammering sound to be Naruto smiled under his mask.

"I didn't know he passed," said the famed copy ninja

"Who?" asked Guy looking curiously at his eternal rival?

"Him" he said as the booming got louder and louder and the ground began to shake like an earthquake to the heavy booming appearing in a blur the jonin arrived. Then with an explosion of dust and tree debris arrived another the jonin and genin stared at the dust cloud as it began to dissipate there stood Naruto in his metallic glory his chrome teeth shining in the son.


End file.
